Cecilie Mabel Gibbs
by Athalia97
Summary: The NCIS has to cooperate with the FBI to track down a serial killer, known as the "Skull Killer". Somehow Gibbs doesn't mind having the FBI around. What does this agent have to do with him and most importantly, will the team catch the killer? (Not a good summary, I know :) For a hopefully better one, read the first chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

This is my first attempt at translating one of my fanfictions. I will put the original german version of this online soon too and there will be regular updates for that but please don't be mad if it takes a few days or even a week for the new english chapter to be uploaded since I've got a lot to do for school and translating actually takes quite some time... And there will also be a few differences for example a sentence is left out or two sentences replaced by one... it won't change anything about the story it's only because I sometimes have difficulties translating everything

A HUGE Thank you to **Nakia-Park23** for betaing!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own NavyCIS or any of the characters apart from my OC!

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected

"Get going! There's a dead marine 30 miles outside the city", Gibbs said to his team while walking towards the elevator. Once inside McGee immediately noticed that something strange had to be going on because Gibbs was grinning, which he normally almost never did. He looked at him, raised one eyebrow and asked:"Boss, is there something else that we should know about this case?" Gibbs simply nodded. "And what would that be?" asked Ziva. "We will be cooperating with the FBI. They're sending an agent." DiNozzo looked at his boss with a puzzled look on his face. The FBI stuck its nose into a NCIS case and Gibbs seemed well…. pretty excited about it? Something had to be wrong! "Ehm, Boss, who is the agent? You seem to be very eager to meet him." Gibbs chuckled. "You'll see."

_Sometime later at the crime scene (a meadow, about 20 meters off the street):_

It was quite a mess. The body was practically covered with cuts, the pool of blood in which the body lay was about 4 meters wide, a nearby stone was completely covered with blood, the man's eyes had been burned out, his ears cut off and a skull, the size of a dinner plate, had been burned into his chest. "I think I've never seen anything as disgusting as this", Ziva spoke aloud what everyone else was thinking. "Then we should hurry and catch that guy before he does it again. Ziva, you'll look for clues like the possible murder weapon! DiNozzo you'll take pictures of the entire scene! McGee? *no answer* McGee!" McGee came running out of the bushes, his face devoid of all color, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief. "I'm coming, boss!" Gibbs looked at him, slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry, boss. But all this blood… I had to throw up… I didn't want… the scene… "Gibbs rolled his eyes and slapped McGee at the back of his head. "Go and wait for Duckie!" "Will do, boss!"

_About 15 minutes later:_

"Do you already know something about the cause of death, Duckie?" "I do indeed. The poor fellow bled to death." He turned towards McGee "Are you alright, Tim? You look a little pale." McGee nodded with a small smile. "I'm fine."

Ziva, who was standing next to Gibbs and Duckie asked: "Weren't we supposed to be joined by that FBI agent, you told us about?" As if to answer Ziva's question, the loud noise of a motorcycle coming closer, could be heard. A few moments later, in which the noise had gone louder and louder, a fiery red Ducati 1199 panigale came to a stop in the center of the street with screeching tires. It seemed like the driver took off his helmet in slow motion, only to reveal the beautiful face of a young woman, whose long, curly, copper colored hair was blowing in the soft breeze.

Gibbs ran up to her and hugged her. "Nice to have you here, Honey." "Nice to be here", the young woman replied with a smile. Gibbs then took her hand and led her over to where the rest of the team was waiting. "This is FBI Special Agent Cecilie Mabel Gibbs." Tony flashed a smile in amusement then he asked: "You don't happen to be related, do you?" The two just chuckled. "As a matter of fact, we are", Gibbs said "She is my niece." Instantly everyone's jaws dropped straight to the ground. NOONE had expected THAT!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the delay but I just had quite a bit of school stuff to do... I'm sure you know how that can be, don't you?

Anyway, here's the second chapter of "Cecilie Mabel Gibbs"! I hope you guys enjoy it and please leave a review

* * *

Chapter 2: The Team

"Well, welcome to the team, Cecilie! My name is Ziva David", Ziva said, shaking Cecilie's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ziva." Therefore, one after the other they all introduced themselves. "I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony. What, if I may ask, does a woman as beautiful as you, who happens to be related to the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do with the FBI?" Cecilie giggled while Tony received one of Gibbs' well known slaps to the back of one's head. "It's alright. But don't you dare call me Gibbs, because if you do, I swear Dr. Mellard will have another corpse to take care of!"

"So, Cecilie, what exactly do you do at the FBI?" Ziva asked. "I work at the Behavioral Analysis Unit or BAU for short. I am also a weapons expert, medieval weapons specifically." Cecilie took a deep breath before continuing, "We've been having a lot of trouble with a serial killer for the past few weeks. He or she always takes at least one 'sense' from his victims and then burns the skull into their chest. We call him Skull-Killer because of that." Obviously, Mr. Palmer wasn't very comfortable with the thought of more people having been killed in such a barbaric way, because he took off towards the bushes as fast as his legs could carry him. "Poor Mr. Palmer", murmured Cecilie.  
Gibbs gently patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, he'll be ok. We should start working on the case anyway. Have you noticed anything that's unusual?" Cecilie looked at the dead man on the grassy floor in front of her. It seemed to be pretty much exactly as the times before: Two senses had been, sort of, disabled and there was the skull-branding on the man's chest. The only thing that didn't make ANY sense to her were the cuts. "The cuts are new. He did skin one of the victims, but this… doesn't fit into his pattern. So there are two options: Either he's gotten even more brutal, or it wasn't him", she explained with a slightly confused yet very calm voice. Apparently that was, again, too much for Mr. Palmer since he quickly disappeared into the bushes once more.

Ziva pointed towards the entirely blood covered stone "What about that? Do you think it's just a coincidence or maybe a message?" Cecilie examined the stone. Something like that had not been at any of the crime scenes before and one thing was for certain: The blood wouldn't have covered the stone completely if the dying man had fallen onto it, so there had to be something the murderer wanted them to know. "We should definitely show this to Abby. If we're lucky, she'll know what it could mean", said McGee and when Cecilie looked at him confused, he quickly added, "Abby Sciuto, she practically runs the NCIS-Lab."

_A little bit later in the car ride during the drive back to the Headquarters:_  
_(In the car, there are Tony, Ziva and McGee)_

Ziva: What do you think about Cecilie? I actually like her quite a bit.  
Tony: I don't understand how she can be so friendly in spite of being related to Gibbs! I mean, you know how he is and Cecilie…she's the total opposite of him!  
McGee: Just because she is related to him doesn't mean she is like him. I agree with Ziva, Cecilie is a very nice person. I think it'll be fun working on this case with her.  
Ziva: Exactly. You should stop thinking about "you know what"!  
Tony: You mean me?  
McGee: Yes, you. You should have seen your face when she took off her helmet and you realized that there was a really beautiful woman who drove a Ducati and who was obviously a federal agent!  
Ziva: You almost drooled!  
Tony: So, what?! McGee was staring at her, too! His eyes nearly popped out of his head!  
McGee: That's not true! I was… merely admiring her bike. A Ducati isn't cheap, you know.  
Tony: Yeah, right bambino. You can say whatever you want, I know better.

_At the headquarters:_

"Do I get a desk or will I have to stand the whole time?" Cecilie asked when she looked around the office and noticed that there weren't enough desks. For a second she had thought about simply using someone else's desk but that wouldn't have been very nice.  
"Just a second my dear." Gibbs smiled at her and then called for McGee. He told him to take DiNozzo with him and get a desk for Cecilie. McGee nodded and left.  
"Hey, uncle Jethro, could you introduce me to that forensic scientist* of yours? Amy was her name, I think." "Of course. And her name's Abby." Gibbs quickly grabbed his wallet* and then headed towards the elevator. "What do you need money for?" "Abby's a… caffeine junkie as you'd say. She couldn't survive half a day without her precious Caf-Pow." That made Cecilie laugh. Oh dear, what a strange team! The members were her usually grumpy uncle, a Casanova, the medical examiners* including the one who threw up at the sight of a mutilated corpse, a typical tech-freak and Ziva who was the only one who seemed to be halfway normal. "This is going to be pretty funny." Cecilie quietly said.

_In Abby's Lab_:

"Abby? Abby, for god's sake turn down that music!" Gibbs yelled. Abby hopped off her chair and ran over to the stereo to turn the volume down "Sorry, Gibbs." Then she spotted Cecilie who was standing behind her uncle. "Who did you bring with you? Not one of those snoopers from the FBI I hope", Abby asked while looking at the newbie.  
Cecilie stepped forward and immediately understood what her uncle had meant when he had said that Abby looked "a little bit strange" to most people but Cecilie didn't mind. "Abbs, this is my niece Cecilie." She smiled shyly "But I am an FBI agent." "You can't be that bad if you're Gibbs' niece. Are you a specialist or just a regular agent?" Abby grabbed the Caf-Pow Gibbs was holding, sat down on her chair once more and looked Cecilie directly in the eyes. "Well, I mainly work as a profiler which means…" "I know what a profiler is." Abby interrupted "Well, I'm a weapons specialist as well, medieval weapons like bows, swords and such things." Abby clapped her hands happily "Great! Maybe you can help me analyze the murder weapon. That will be fun!"  
Abby turned to her computer once more but turned her head to Cecilie "You don't have a nickname, do you? Cecilie is so awfully long!" Cecilie smiled "My friends call me Cece, and my dear uncle here keeps calling me little one but I hate that. I always feel like a child when he calls me that!" Gibbs whistled "Look, I think it's great you two get along so well, but we've got a case to solve. Are you coming, little one?" Cecilie shot him an angry glare "Didn't I just say that I hate it when you call me that?!" Gibbs shrugged "Hmm. Let's go, little one!"

* * *

HUGE "Thank you!" to **Nakia-Park23** for betaing!

* * *

** Gottahavemyncis:** First of all: Thanks for your review! And well, your question should have been answered by this chapter ;D


End file.
